


Not Amused

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon was not amused, but he definitely wasn't jealous either, no sir he was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Amused

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short fic that I just thought of. I'm currently on a jicheol spree so bare with me.

Jihoon was NOT amused. And yes, he means it with a capital NOT. Just who does Seungcheol think he is? He can't just go around flirting with other members and think it's okay. But wait, before you come to any conclusions, Jihoon is NOT jealous, and yes he used a capital  NOT again because he's really NOT jealous. He just looking out for the guy, really. So what if he feels a twinge at his heart when Seungcheol is all touchy feely with Jeonghan, he really couldn't care less. In fact, they could get get married for all he cares… Wait he doesn't like that idea, but It's not because it stirs something unpleasant within him, it's just that Seungcheol is too young to marry, yeah that's it. He just looking out for his best interest.

You see, Jihoon is currently in his room NOT moping, thank you very much because of recent events. It all started yesterday, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, well up until Jihoon saw that Jeonghan and Seungcheol were flirting. They were doing an interview with the whole members and those two decided to be all couply and what not, so naturally Jihoon was angry. Let him clarify that is was in fact not jealousy, he was just trying to focus on what the guy was asking them, but he couldn't because he was too focused on what the pair was doing, which was why he was  angry.  So he decided to blatantly ignore Seungcheol for the remainder of the day yesterday and today. Let the record show that it is not because he is jealous.

So he finds himself cooped up in his room, trying to settle this pang in his chest, but it wasn't working. He just can't help but feel sad when Seungcheol gives others his attention when Jihoon is practically craving it, okay he might be a twinge little jealous, but only a little. In fact, jealous isn't even the right word, it's more like bothered, yeah that fits.

He's about to kick the table when he hears a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” he asks.

“It's me,” he recognizes the voice as Seungcheol.

“What do you want?”

“Let me in.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so, now leave,” said Jihoon as he crossed his arms on his chest.

“Jihoon, you’ve been ignoring me all day yesterday and I want to know why?”

Jihoon stayed silent. He didn't want to give himself away.

“C’mon Jihoon. Let me in, please.” Jihoon waited a while before he sighed. He walked over to the door and swung it wide open. He didn't wait for Seungcheol to greet him as he went back to sitting on his bed. Seungcheol shut the door behind him.

“Why are you avoiding me?” asked Seungcheol in a soft voice as he approached Jihoon.

“Why don't you go ask Jeonghan, huh. Save yourself some time.”

“Huh what are you-”

“I said why don't you go ask your boyfriend?”

It took Seungcheol a second before everything clicked.

“Jihoon are you jealous?” he said as he smile brightened.

Damn, so much for not giving himself away. “What? No. That's insane. I'm not jealous.” he said defensively as he huffed.

“Oh is it?” said Seungcheol.

“Yeah it is actually,” replied Jihoon. Seungcheol could tell Jihoon was being too stubborn to admit it, so he decided to try something.

“So if I were to go over there and kiss him, you wouldn't be mad?” he said with a raised eyebrow.

Woah, woah, woah, woah, WAOH, hold up a second. “What?! you are not going to-” Jihoon stopped mid sentence.

“I mean yeah I don't care.”

Seungcheol stood up. “Okay then, I guess I'll go and-”

“Wait No,” said Jihoon as he sprung out of the bed and quickly grabbed Seungcheol's hand before he could stop himself.

“Awww you are jealous,” said Seungcheol as embraced Jihoon and they both laid on the bed.

“You know you're the only one for me, Jihoon,” he said as he placed a kiss on Jihoon's nose.

“Then why were you flirting with him?”

“I wasn't, we were just joking around.”

“Yeah well it didn't seem like it to me,” he said as he avoided eye contact.

“Jihoon look at me,” said seungcheol as Jihoon met his gaze.

“I'm your boyfriend am I not,” he said as Jihoon nodded.

“And you know I love you right?” Jihoon nodded again. 

“Then there's nothing to worry about. I love you lee Jihoon. You and no one else but you.”

Jihoon couldn't stay mad any longer. “I love you too.” he said as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Now come on you haven't eaten in all day,” said Seungcheol as they both headed to the kitchen.

Okay maybe Jihoon was jealous, but not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
